The Boyish Queen
by SheinHime
Summary: The Past Of Tadase , Nadeshiko and the other quardians . where they meet each other and how they become a guardian . also what is tadase first fell in love with nadeshiko not knowing that she is a boy . what will he feel if he knew her secret .


**The Boyish Queen C1**

**Author : this story is set to Tadase and Nadeshiko ! This story was placed before Amu or the anime was shown ! Its like the past before the guardian met Amu ! **

**A new King is here **

**Tadase's Pov**

Well i started studying here at seiyo academy . I was kinda shy and not talk to much . Well many girls always call me 'Prince' but i obiously ignore that . To think of it i really dont like calling myself as PRINCE its kinda irritating .

Everyday . Always in school "Oji" many girls always said with sparkly eyes !

_Why Prince ?_ I asked my self

One day After School I went Home and stayed in my bed thinking of the girls at school . _What should I do ? I cant face them all . I-im scared !_

"Dear God , as you know in school they always call me prince . But obiously i dont like it .. please lead me - lead me to the proper way .. Please send me someone or something to guide me from my shyness and to my scareness , i want to be more like a Good man that has courage . Please I want to have more courage " I prayed and layed on my bed preparing to sleep .

I woke up and notice something in my bed .. "T-t-TAMAGO?" i shouted as i saw one egg that is design as Royal ?

I touched it noticing it was warm .

So i took it at school for its safety .

When I arrived many girls came to me with sparkly eyes "OJI" yep as always i feel my heart was going deep .._ I dont want to be A Prince !_

Then i heard someone saying "of course your not a Prince . Its KING - Character Change ! "

What the ? Then i felt my self and mouth move as if it was controling me

I stood up a chair that is near me and say " you Guys have no Respect as me THE KING IS HERE - now Bow down before me hahahaha " then i feel my self again and saw the people in front of me having the HUHWHAT face .

What the hell is happening to me I ran outside and went to the garden and sat in a bench . _What was that just now ? I-Is this a dream ?_ Then i heard someone again . Its the voice at the incident "Its not a dream KING its true"

Then the egg that i found was flouting in front of me and started to crack "and you cant let your self being called as PRINCE" the egg turned to a ... pixie ?

"okay.. What the heck are you ?" i asked him/her but i know its a boy .

It started speaking "the name's Kiseki The king . Your guardian egg " _my-my guardian egg ?_

"Now lets show those people who's the KING " the pixie or KISEKI floutedly move in the school direction but somebody bump in to him

"h-hey give respect to the King me !"

"huh? A shugo chara ?" the man said with a yellow haired like me turned to me "hey kid . Is this yours?"

"Y-yes sir"

"huh? H-he could see me ?" kiseki said

"well well seems like we had a new member " said the man winking on me

"me-member?"

"come with me" as i followed him in a green house "WOW"

It was like a tea garden

"please sit down"

"hai"

Then he showed me a book named "guardian Chara" i readed it and started to look at kiseki .

"So your a guardian Chara " .

"YOUR guardian Chara " he replied as i started reading again and notice a ripped page "Huh? Its ripped out . Why ?"

"well it was ripped by somebody with undefined reason "

"O-Ok" i turned to the next page "Embryo?"

"ahh yes its a magical egg . A egg that can make any wish come true "

"wish come true ?" . Kiseki turned to me " WORLD DOMINATION that is " i turned to him with a sweatdrops on with a worried smile "Y-yeah right"

"Tadase you must enter the world of charas and you must also reform a group members that has a guardian chara too , and of course the position "

"P-position?"

"yes in this , member must have position , it is arrange as in the deck of cards "

"Cards ? Which means Diamond , heart , spade and clover ? "

The man laughed "No silly , position is as order to king,Queen to Joker , although the joker is usually hard to find "

"hard To Find?"

"Yes , only the joker will be the one who is the most important in guardians although in card gaming its the most useless , he/she can be the only one to awaken the humpty Lock"

"You Tadase shall be the responsible and leading the guardians and to look for the undefined Joker , that means you will be the Kings Chair of the guardians"

"KINGS CHAIR ! " kiseki eyes widden in sparkle

"yes , yes it is fitted for me . The king !" kiseki said

"so are you in?"

" I dont know how to think of it "

" guardians are not just sitting their drinking tea , it is also responsible for the school "

"you mean helping the school too ?"

The man nodded with smile

"then-then if its for the school I'll do it" i said with determination

"alright tomorrow you should find the other members , I'll count on you Little King" as he go but i asked him

"Wait ! Just who are you for exactly ?"

He smiled "lets just say im the former Kings chair , known as the Founding King "

"alright FOUNDING KING , you can count on me "

He left and me as well went home .

Today was a lot more amusing than usual but what will it be tomorrow ?

I went to bed and close my eyes to prepear for sleep and also kiseki too .

Tomorrow will be really interesting

**Writter : well that is tadase at first ! But the next chapter will be sooooo interesting . King Meets his Queen and the others ! So want faster updates ?**

**REVIEW will make me feel good and do faster updates ;) **

**Tadase : R-E-V-I-E-W **

**I cant last my sleep forever can I -.**


End file.
